


Stuck Indoors on Halloween

by ESamb



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Futanari, Incest, Lolicon, Mother-Daughter Relationship, all the way through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ESamb/pseuds/ESamb
Summary: Sarah's young daughter Zoe accidentally sprained an ankle just before Halloween night, forcing her to miss out on trick-or-treating. Feeling terrible about the whole thing, Sarah decides to grab a costume for herself in an attempt to make staying home a little more fun. Unfortunately, it seems being a well-endowed futa can make costume shopping a little hit-or-miss.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Stuck Indoors on Halloween

“But everyone’s meeting at Isabell’s house and they’re going together!” Zoe complained.

“I know, Bug, but you can’t walk. You need to let your ankle rest,” Sarah replied, feeling terrible.

“But moooooom! It’s Halloween!”

“I know it’s Halloween. But girlie, you sprained your ankle two days ago. There’s just no way you could keep up with everyone. Besides, they promised they’d be getting candy on your behalf, didn’t they?”

“Hmph.” Zoe crossed her arms and looked away, trying to quell tears welling in her eyes. Ever since starting first grade, Zoe had managed to amass an impressively large group of friends. For the most part it was good news – plenty of playdates and activities to keep Zoe occupied when Sarah needed a rest. But tonight, it was nothing but disappointment. Zoe and Isabell had been planning tonight’s trick-or-treating for a few weeks now, and it was set to be Zoe’s first Halloween out primarily with friends rather than family. Unfortunately, an overly ambitious leap on the jungle gym had other plans in mind, and now the 6-year-old was bedridden with a sprained ankle for the evening.

Sarah couldn’t help but feel bad. Looking at her daughter always reminded her of her own childhood excitement around this time of year. And for good reason - Zoe looked just like her. They shared the same long, straight brunette hair, the same emerald green eyes, and the same prominent dusting of freckles over the bridge of their nose and cheeks. Zoe sat upright against the headboard of her mother’s bed, gaze averting not just her mother, but the tiara to her fairy princess costume she had tossed to the end of the bed in protest. She had refused to put on the costume and now sat in an oversized blue shirt acting as a night gown.

The pain of the incident had clearly done all the necessary teaching about playground safety, so additionally missing out on a night with friends seemed like an unjust punishment. Sarah walked over to her daughter and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

“I’m sorry, Bug. This really stinks. But you know, we can still have fun on our own.”

Zoe didn’t respond, keeping her arms crossed.

“I know I said I wasn’t going to dress up, but seeing as its just us tonight, I went out and got something before school ended.”

That caught Zoe’s attention. Her face softened and she peered through the corner of her eye to her mom. “… You got a costume?”

“Wait right there and see!” Sarah replied with a smile before rounding the corner out of the room. She grabbed a plastic bag off the living room table and headed to the bathroom to change. She reached into the bag and pulled out a Halloween nurse’s outfit. She thought it might be a cute way to cheer Zoe up given the circumstances.

As she began pulling on the white top with red lining, she was struck with the realization that in her haste earlier today she may have grabbed a costume that was perhaps… a size too small. She squeezed her bust into the garment and shimmied into the skirt. She popped open a tiny white hat with a red cross and set it in her hair, then unfolded the long-sleeve white gloves and slipped them on as well. She turned to review the ensemble in the full size mirror leading to the bathroom closet.

It was… definitely a Halloween nurse. Sarah hadn’t put too much thought into the tendency for “slutty professional” to make its way onto store shelves, but upon seeing her reflection she probably should have. Even for a futa, Sarah was especially well endowed. Years ago, she had been under the impression that her breasts were done growing at an E cup shortly before her wife Kim gave birth to Zoe, but apparently having a baby around kicked them into high gear again. She swelled all the way up to a G, and unlike Kim, she didn’t shrink back down when Zoe moved to solid food.

Sarah peered at the relatively cute model on the front of the costume package then back at her reflection. Both the skirt, the top, and the gloves were white with red lining along the edges. The top was purposefully low-cut, but apparently it was supposed to go all the way down to meet the skirt. With her massive bust barely keeping itself contained, the fabric instead lifted to show off her comparatively slender midriff. What’s more, the mini skirt did nothing to conceal her sizeable cock. It hung down far enough to just touch her knees and was almost as thick as her arm. It wasn’t like she had never worn a skirt before and she was wearing her usual white cock sleeve, of course, but even here she tended to outsize most clothing options.

Most cock sleeves were meant to fit snugly up to the base, but with both her uncommon length and girth, even the largest sizes couldn’t make it all the way up. This particular sleeve stopped just short of the bottom of her skirt, leaving just a sliver of shaft uncovered. It made the entire thing seem far more scandalous than even what the “slutty professional” costume industry must have intended.

Sarah debated taking it off, but she remembered this was the only thing that had really gotten Zoe to break her funk. Perhaps she could just play off the fact that she got the wrong size and they could both have a laugh about it. She decided to give it a shot and left the bathroom heading back toward her room.

Before she entered the doorway, Sarah called around the corner. “Soooo… Mom may have picked up the wrong size costume, and she feels a little silly.”

“Are you wearing it??” Zoe replied with clear excitement in her voice.

“Yeah… but you have to promise not to laugh.”

Zoe giggled. “Okay!”

“That’s not giving me a lot of faith there, Bug. But… okay, here we go.” Sarah turned around the corner and lifted her arm up to lean against the door frame, trying to seem as cool and overconfident as possible. “Nurse Mom, at your service!”

Zoe’s smile almost immediately melted away. Slowly, a wide-eyed, slack-jawed expression took its place. Her green eyes darted up and down over her mom’s outfit. Sarah started to go flush.

“W-What? What is it?” she asked, stopping her stylish posing.

“You’re… Mommy you’re so pretty,” Zoe replied with earnest amazement.

Sarah blushed a little harder. That wasn’t the response she was expecting. “Really? In this?”

“Yeah!” Zoe bounced. “You normally wear baggy clothes but you’re so pretty!”

Sarah broke eye contact and shifted awkwardly. “Thank you, Bug, that’s really nice of you to say.”

“Okay, hand me my tiara!”

“What?”

“You’re my nurse, right? I need my tiara!”

“Oh, sure…” Sarah replied, grabbing the tiara from the end of the bed and handing it to her daughter. “You ready to be a princess again?”

“No,” Zoe said, sitting up straight and donning the shimmering crown, “I am the queen.”

“Queen? Goodness.”

“Yes. And you are my servant,” Zoe replied in the most regal tone she could muster. “For the rest of tonight you are to refer to me as ‘my queen.’”

“Ah,” Sarah replied with a smile. Zoe was already getting back to her old self. “Yes, my queen,” she obliged with a small curtsey.

Zoe blushed and giggled before resuming her noble performance. “Servant, you look lovely tonight. Allow me to inspect your royal outfit.”

“Certainly, my queen.” Sarah marched over to the side of the bed and placed her arms straight at her sides, mimicking a soldier at attention. Unexpectedly, Zoe sat forward and ran her hand up the side of Sarah’s skirt then over her bare midriff. Sarah exhaled slightly in surprise, but let her daughter continue.

Zoe ran her hand softly over the curve of her mom’s hip then sat back down. “Mm, yes, very good. Next, I would like you to twirl for me.”

“Ah-… Yes, my queen.” Sarah lifted her gloved hands to shoulder height and spun in place, showing off her attire. Zoe wiggled back and forth in excitement.

“Wonderful, servant. Now I need you to fetch me some Halloween candies, and I can reward you for your good service.”

“Understood.” Sarah curtsied once more and headed out to the front of the house where the candy was set out in a bowl. Despite the preparation, their neighborhood was off a main street and disconnected from any others, meaning they rarely got any trick-or-treaters. Sarah decided it’d be easier to just bring the whole bowl back. Normally she’d force a little more restraint on Zoe but considering the circumstances, she didn’t mind spoiling her just a bit.

Sarah smiled to herself as she walked back to her room with the candy. One of her earliest dates with Kim had been right after Halloween. It was a memorable one as it had been the first time Kim let her dominant side show, something which would later prove foundational to their sex life. After all, Sarah had always been, as Kim put it, “aggressively submissive.” And despite Zoe looking almost like a carbon copy of Sarah it was already clear most of her personality came from her other mom, as evidenced by tonight’s game. Sarah felt preemptively sorry for whomever her daughter ended up dating first.

Sarah returned with the candy and sat on the edge of the bed beside her daughter, placing the bowl on her nightstand. “Here you are.”

“Wonderful work, servant,” Zoe responded, tilting her head back to peer down her nose as she spoke. “A reward is in order. What is your favorite candy?”

Sarah snickered at her daughter’s melodramatic performance. “I like Almond Joys.”

Zoe dropped her act for a moment to recoil in horror. “Ewww, coconut!”

“You asked what _my_ favorite was, not yours.”

Zoe shook off the disgust and resumed her regal posture. “Very well.” She reached over and fished out a blue and white wrapper. “Close your eyes and open your mouth.”

Sarah abided and leaned forward a bit, mouth open. She felt Zoe shift around for a moment, then felt her daughter’s lips press against her own. Zoe’s tongue entered her mouth and swirled around her own once before Sarah was able to process what was happening and jumped away in shock.

“Z-Zoe!”

“Ah, ah!” Zoe smiled, tapping her tiara. Her face was red and her lips were glistening from the kiss. “Tonight it’s ‘my queen.’”

“That’s not-! Why did you-!?”

“Well I was gonna give you the candy first but then I’d have to taste coconut when I kissed you.”

“No! Why did you kiss me?”

“It’s a reward. I wanted to give you something you’d really like.”

Sarah wanted to respond but no words came to her. She paused slack jawed for a moment.

Zoe continued with a smile. “You liked it, didn’t you?”

“Zoe!” Sarah finally managed, exasperated.

“I’m sorry, what’s my name?” Zoe replied coyly.

Sarah felt her face get hot with frustration and-… yeah, frustration. She stood up from the bed. “I’m sorry, but I think I’m done with this game.”

“What a naughty servant,” Zoe scolded in faux offense. “Pretending she can hide how she feels when it’s plenty easy to see.”

“What are you-“ Sarah started before she noticed. Her cock was steadily getting erect, stretching her sleeve and rising from her legs. “Oh my god!” she exclaimed, quickly sitting back down. She shoved it down with her hands and leaned over, trying and failing to hide the impressive member.

“It’s okay to like a reward. That’s what they’re for!” Zoe consoled, tilting her head to talk more directly to her mom.

Sarah tried to respond, but her voice was now much less certain than it was a moment ago. “Zoe, do you think maybe we can take a break? Mom is feelin-“

Zoe popped back upright. “I am your queen and I will be addressed as such,” she commanded with an alarming amount of authority.

Sarah sat for a moment, still hunched over, desperately trying to calm her growing cock. She took several deep breaths, but her heart wouldn’t slow down. “M-My queen…” Somehow the words took on an entirely different meaning now. As soon as she spoke her pulse pounded even faster and her cock grew harder, its shape now clearly pressed against the straining sock covering it. She tried to continue her sentence but once more she couldn’t seem to find any words. She desperately wanted to be anywhere her daughter couldn’t see her struggling under this slurry of emotion.

“Good!” Zoe replied happily. “I’m glad you found your manners again, servant. Still, a punishment is in order for lying.”

“P-Punish…?” Sarah barely whispered in response. Her cock pulsed in excitement. Why was her daughter talking like this? She was so effortlessly pressing all of Sarah’s buttons. Had she been listening in on her and Kim?

“Yes. I have to remind you who is in charge. Lie here face down,” Zoe insisted, patting the bed next to her.

Sarah was still frozen stiff. “I-I-“

Zoe sat forward and reached out, placing her fingers softly under her mother’s chin. She pulled gently until Sarah had turned to look her in the eye. “Lay down.”

They locked gazes for a moment, tears forming lightly in Sarah’s eyes. Finally, Sarah stood up, her cock now at obvious full attention, stretching its sleeve to its limit. Wordlessly, she walked over to the other side of the bed and laid down, her cock pressed between the bed and her breasts.

Zoe got up on her knees and moved to midway down the bed, her oversized shirt dragging lightly against the sheets as she waddled. Steadily and deliberately, she slid her mom’s skirt up her legs until her ass was fully revealed. She lifted her hand and… Smack!

Sarah gasped audibly. She wasn’t sure what to expect, but her daughter’s spank was much more forceful than she was prepared for.

“My queen, wai-!“

Smack!

Sarah bit her lip trying to hide her voice this time but couldn’t completely keep her breathing steady. Her daughter kept going. She spanked her again. And again. And again, harder. Sarah let out a short, sincere moan through tight lips.

“Servant you’re more naughty than I thought!” Zoe commented with delight. “You even like getting punished?” She spanked her again. Her mother moaned again, this time her mouth open.

“Ahh-ha! …M-My queen, please, I c-can’t…”

“Are you sure you learned your lesson?” Zoe asked, caressing Sarah’s ass, then grabbing as much of it as she could in her small hand. “You still seem…” She slid her hand down between her mom’s legs and slipped her fingers under her panties. Sarah was completely soaked, and Zoe’s fingers pushed effortlessly insider her. “… Excited.”

“Ahhhhaaaah…!”

Zoe pushed two fingers in as deep as they could go and pumped slowly a few times. Her mother’s breathing grew faster and more shallow.

Zoe smiled. “I didn’t know a servant could _be_ so naughty.” She pulled out of Sarah and licked her fingers, sucking on them lightly with a small hum of approval. She then reorganized all her fingers into a cone before pushing her whole hand back inside. There was a bit of resistance as Zoe got to her knuckles, but with a little force her small hand and wrist quickly disappeared into her mom’s dripping pussy.

“Oh my god!” Sarah moaned, her hips instinctively bucking back onto her daughter’s arm. Zoe pumped her hand in and out in time with her mom’s hips. As she did, she could feel the firm bulge from where Sarah’s cock met her body. Zoe used her hand to put pressure on the backside of her mom’s cock from within. Goosebumps quickly spread over the woman’s entire body as she let out a guttural moan.

The shock, taboo, and panic of the situation left Sarah almost drooling. Her moving hips not only caused her to repeatedly swallow her daughter’s hand, but also served to slide her painfully erect cock between the bed and her tightly wrapped breasts. She was only able to take a moment of the intense double pleasure before she felt an orgasm begin to take hold of her motions.

“M-My queen, I-I…! I’m-!” Sarah sputtered before an explosive, hot wave of pleasure grabbed at her senses and caused her hips to buck sporadically. Cum quickly filled the sleeve on her cock and soaked through, beginning to spurt directly through the material. Sarah shoved her face into her pillow attempting to hide her screams of pleasure.

The climax subsided and her body fell limply to the bed, still shaking. Zoe steadily slid her hand out of her mother, causing her to let out another sincere moan.

“I don’t think you understand punishments,” Zoe giggled. “Here, roll over.”

Sarah limply used her arm to push herself over and onto her back, her cock springing up from her body, still erect. Both the sleeve, her chest, and her neck were soaked with cum.

“What a mess you’ve made,” Zoe playfully chided. “This is why you’re supposed to wait for me to tell you when to come.”

“I’m… sorry,” Sarah panted.

“It’s okay,” Zoe smiled. She sat upright and lifted off her oversized nightgown of a shirt, leaving her in just pink panties, socks, and a tiara. “This is your first time being my servant, you didn’t know. You should take off those messy clothes.”

“Okay…” Sarah agreed, sitting up. She slipped the tight nurse’s top off and over her head, her massive breasts bouncing free. Despite being impressively perky for their size, they still reached down almost to Sarah’s belly button when unbound. Cum began to drip from the light freckles atop her chest down between her bust as she moved to the next clothing item. She slid off her skirt followed by her cock sleeve, revealing her full erection to her daughter. The thing was huge, coming up to just beneath Sarah’s chin when held against her body and as thick as her upper arm. Its tip was still glistening with semen.

“Now relax,” Zoe instructed, softly pushing on her mom’s shoulder to instruct her to lie down. Sarah complied and placed her hands nervously at the base of her cock, her breasts lifting up and spilling out over her arms. Zoe waddled on her knees over to her mom’s side and leaned down. She began methodically licking the cum off her mother’s chest, from between her breasts, and over her neck. Sarah could hear her own heart pounding in her chest as she felt the 6-year-old’s small tongue work its way over her body.

Once the cum on her mom’s neck was lapped up, Zoe moved back down kissing along one of Sarah’s massive breasts until she got to the nipple. Zoe wrapped both her arms around the breast, squeezing it upward as she hungrily sucked on the erect bit. She kneaded the entire thing between her chest and arms while her tongue flicked across the tip in her mouth. Sarah’s breathing became steadily more labored, her hips and legs beginning to squirm.

Zoe pulled her mouth from the nipple with a pop, causing her mother to gasp. “I think your body is perfect for being my servant.”

Sarah’s entire body felt hot, but now especially in her face. “Th-Thank you my queen.”

Zoe let go of her mom’s chest and got up again, moving down between her mother’s legs. She slid her fingers lightly up and down over her mom’s enormous shaft. It clearly wasn’t getting any less hard after coming. “I bet you’re really frustrated with Mama on her trip,” Zoe cooed in reference to the absent Kim. She pulled the cock closer to her face. Even with her mother laying on her back and Zoe up on her knees, the cock was almost exactly as tall as the little girl – the head starting above eye level. She firmly licked the underside of her mom’s cock, causing the woman’s entire body to twitch in response. “But don’t worry… your queen loves you.”

Zoe pulled the cock into her face, tilting her head to get the sensitive bit of skin under the head into her mouth. She sucked it in forcefully and began running her tongue over the length of it.

“O-Ohhh…! Oh my god… How are you so good at this?” Sarah moaned. Zoe didn’t respond, but merely kept working her small mouth over the huge cock. Thick pulses of precum began to drip down the underside of the member, spilling onto the 6-year-olds mouth and face. She was utterly unphased and continued working, pulling her flat bare chest harder into the shaft. She used her arms and body to move up and down, working the rest of the cock her mouth couldn’t attend to.

Sarah gripped the sheets beside her, her legs and hips writhing under her daughter’s grip. “I kn-know I’m not s-supposed to but… if you k-keep going, I’m going to…” Another clear glob of precum pushed out of Sarah’s cock, coating her daughter’s face further. However her words didn’t slow Zoe in the least as she continued working the monstrous shaft with her entire body. Sarah’s smooth writhing grew sharper and her hips locked upward. Just as they did, Zoe stopped, let go, and backed away.

“Ah! Ahh, wait! Please!” Sarah begged, thrusting helplessly into the open air.

Zoe crawled back over her mom’s leg and up to the side of her chest once more. “Not yet, silly.” She leaned down and kissed Sarah, swirling her tongue into her mom’s mouth as she had done once before. This time Sarah reciprocated, openly making out with her young daughter and tasting her own precum in the process. Zoe pulled back to finish her thought. “Not until this is inside me all the way,” she motioned the pulsing pole behind her.

“All the way?”

“Yeah, like when our hips touch.”

“W-What? I don’t know if we could get it inside let alone-“

“Just watch,” Zoe insisted. She laid back and slipped off her panties which now featured a clear wet spot in the center. She started to stand to straddle her mom’s chest, but as soon as she put pressure on her bad ankle she yelped and fell back to the bed.

“Oh, sweetie! Are you okay?”

“Yeah, sorry, I forgot for a minute. Mommy can you help me get on top?”

“Yeah of course, Bug.” Sarah sat up and slid her legs off the side of the bed.

“Wait, no, I mean servant!” Zoe panicked. “I didn’t mean-”

Sarah smiled. “I didn’t hear a thing, my queen. May I help you up?” She offered a hand to help her daughter over.

Zoe sighed in relief and made her way to the edge as well, lifting her arms.

“Are you really sure?” Sarah whispered with concern.

“Yeah, I promise!” Zoe whispered back. “You’ll see, promise!”

“Okay…” Sarah muttered, picking up her daughter under her arms. With some effort she lifted the girl as high as she could, just barely getting her daughter’s tiny pussy situated over the thick head of her cock. Slowly, she lowered her back down. At first it simply felt like Zoe would sit motionless atop her cock and maybe slide off to one side. However, as she kept lowering her, Sarah watched in awe as the 6-year-old’s pussy began to spread wider. She felt a fierce heat and binding tightness squeeze itself over the head of her cock. Zoe’s eyes were closed and her face contorted as she let out several fervent moans though tightly shut lips.

As Sarah’s head was miraculously swallowed, Zoe’s abdomen began to bulge. The head of the cock clearly protruded out from within her as it made its way inside. Zoe opened her mouth as her breathing grew more desperate.

“M-More…” she panted.

Sarah obliged and loosened her hold on the child enough to let gravity take her lower. It seemed like Zoe’s hips spread wider as the shaft began to join the head of the cock within. Sarah was transfixed on the clear image of her cock making its way up her daughter’s abdomen, the bulge pulling even further off her body. Her daughter’s insides were burning hot, soaking wet, and maddeningly tight. The entrance especially felt like a tight, lubed up cock ring steadily making its way to the base.

The tight ring making its way over the most sensitive area of her Sarah’s shaft caused her whole body to react, accidentally letting her daughter go in the process. Zoe’s body continued swallowing her mother’s rock-hard pole until the bulge sat squarely in the middle of her undeveloped chest. Her legs hung limply from her widened hips, her toes just barely brushing the bed beside her mom’s legs. The little girl’s hand moved instinctively over her clit and began rubbing as the rest of her body shook in tense orgasm. Her over-stretched pussy began squirting furiously onto her mother’s stomach.

“MmmmmmMMMAAAAHHHHH!” she squealed.

“Holy shit,” Sarah muttered, seeing a little more than half her cock enveloped by the first grader. Both the sight and pressure made it clear she was only a few pumps away from joining the little girl in climax. As she continued to come, Zoe grabbed her mother’s face and pulled her up into another deep kiss, moaning directly into her mouth.

Zoe steadily came back to her senses as the shaking subsided. She held the kiss for a moment longer before pulling her mouth away and resting her forehead against her mom’s. She ran her hands over the long bulge in her chest, then moved down to feel the still-exposed section of cock between her legs. “Aw, man… you really are big.”

“I-It’s… It’s okay,” Sarah replied, barely keeping herself together. “This is WAY more than I expected.”

Zoe pulled her head back to make eye contact. “I guess we have to try the other way… Help me off again.”

“Wait, are you sure? I-“ Sarah panted, “You’re so wet and tight, if we could just-”

“Not yet!” Zoe insisted. “Help me off, servant.”

“Yes, queen,” Sarah replied dejected. She slowly lifted her daughter back up and off her cock, watching the tip of the bulge remain in the same spot as the girl was moved. With a soft pop, her cock came free once again and she turned to set her daughter back on the bed.

“Wait!” Zoe interrupted. “Just let me sit on it while it’s still wet.”

“O-Okay?” Sarah questioned while following the direction regardless. She lifted the little girl up once more, this time Zoe lifting her legs in front of her so her butt sat squarely on the head. “Wait, you can’t possibly mean-”

“Hold on, let me concentrate,” Zoe said, shutting her eyes. “I just need to relax…”

“But the head is as big as your whole butt, that’s- You… Your…” Sarah’s words and thought process began to melt away as, just like before, Zoe’s ass began to spread open. And kept spreading. Then stretching open as her body moved down over the cock. “H-How…?” Sarah asked in shock.

Zoe’s eyes opened enough to see them roll back in her head. She let out a long, low moan as her tiny body stretched open over the rest of the head.

“Oh my god…” Sarah whispered. The entrance of Zoe’s ass squeezed her cock just as hard as her pussy had, causing Sarah’s body to twitch and writhe as it enveloped the slick pole. Once more, the bulge of her cock appeared out of her daughter’s stomach, but this time it seemed to stay within her rather than protruding farther out as the little girl sank onto it.

Zoe reached out and wrapped her arms around her mom’s neck, pulling her in close and shoving her hips in between her mother’s breasts. “I can do this… I can do this…” she panted to herself. Her body continued to slide down in between Sarah’s bust as her toes made contact with the bed again. She put no pressure on them, however, and let them simply slide back behind her as she continued her slow descent.

Sarah could now feel her daughter’s heartbeat pounding wildly against the tip of her cock. She was barely able to keep herself together. “Queen, I-“

“Not yet!” Zoe insisted, hiding her head in the crook of her mother’s neck. “Y-You can come… when… when I get to the b-bottom and… and you kiss me. Okay?”

Sarah’s muscles tensed as she tried to resist the feeling of her cock being squeezed by her daughter’s entire body. “Ok-kay.”

As Zoe continued to sink, she moved her arms from her mom’s neck to wrapping around the outside of her huge tits. She squeezed them under her arms and used them as anchors to pull herself down even harder.

“F-Fuck…!” Sarah cried, head swinging back. Both the increased speed and the fact that almost her entire cock was inside had the woman edging harder than she ever had. Even her wife had trouble getting such a huge cock this deep. She opened her eyes and looked down only to be stunned by what she saw. The bulge of her cock was now stretching open Zoe’s throat and neck, and yet still pushing deeper. Her daughter was still clearly using her arms to pull herself down. Steadily, Zoe’s head tilted back and her lips parted and stretched open, revealing the familiar head of Sarah’s cock as it slipped out from within her mouth.

Apparently still fully conscious and capable, Zoe flipped her grip on the breasts to grab them from underneath by placing them on her shoulders and wrapping her arms around the outsides. Sarah could both hear and feel her daughter openly moaning over the thick shaft impaling her, but she didn’t stop. She pushed up against the weight of the breasts, pushing the head of the cock fully out of her mouth and beginning to reveal the shaft below. Then, she stopped. Her ass met Sarah’s lap. She had done it. She took the entire thing – despite it literally being bigger than she was.

Sarah couldn’t stop anymore. Every one of her muscles strained, but the orgasm was coming. She remembered Zoe’s instruction and did the only thing she could think to do. She wrapped her lips around the top of her own cock and pushed her head down until it was as far back in her throat as she could manage. With no time to spare, she felt her stretched lips meet with her daughter’s over the pulsing shaft of her cock.

Sarah’s vision went white, her legs locked, and her arms wrapped tightly around her daughter’s waist. She came. Harder than she had ever come. Thick ropes of semen blasted into the back of her mouth, instantly filling it. She swallowed as quickly as she could, but there was no stopping the torrent. In no time, thick white globs sprayed from her lips directly onto her 6-year-old daughter’s face. Her arms held her daughter in place as her hips slammed back and forth, using the little girl like a massive cock sleeve and pounding her own mouth in the process. More and more cum drained from within her, steadily coating both girls, their screams of ecstasy muffled by the cock running through them both.

It felt like minutes passed before Sarah was able to stop slamming into her daughter’s ass and the flow of cum slowed. With a few more big gulps she finally pulled her mouth off the top of her cock and fell backwards onto the bed. She was now able to clearly see Zoe’s young body, sitting cowgirl on her hips, wrapped entirely around her cock, and utterly drenched in cum. The girl was furiously rubbing her clit and Sarah could see her still squirting onto her lap.

Finally, Zoe also fell limp, and laid motionless, held up entirely by her mom’s cock. Sarah sat up, supported Zoe’s back, then stood, carrying her on her erection. She turned around and laid the girl down on the bed and began to pull herself back out. The wide head of the cock resisted going back into the girl’s mouth, but soon it slipped back in, and with a little effort, all the way back out. Sarah stumbled backward into the wall behind her. Both girls stayed motionless, trying to catch their breath for a full minute before Zoe spoke again.

“That… was even better… than I expected,” she panted, running her fingers over the cum covering her face and sliding them into her mouth.

“Oh my god, that was insane,” Sarah replied, sliding her back down the wall to sit on the floor. “We’re gonna have to wash those sheets twice.”

“Haha…” Zoe laughed weakly. “I can’t wait to ask Mama to play with us when she gets back.”

Sarah’s head popped up, eyes wide. “… Oh shit.”


End file.
